mermaid my life
by heyitslolastar092
Summary: Terra and kira are unlikely sisters who've never had any special gifts. Kira was the school cutie an innocent blue eyed red haired beauty. While Terra was the strong beautiful scary girl that everyone either admired from a far or feared. But one day they discovered a mysterious cave and they grow tails? And go on various adventures, and they go against the mother of all enemies.
1. the beginning of my life

Ok this is my first fanfic ever I never written one ive always been dreaming about it and now I have the chance to do it so bare with me if its bad

Kira was a sweetheart she had semi~long curly red hair pulled up into a bun she was sweet kind she stole every guys hearts she wore a red and white casual dress she Was a star wherever she went she has beautiful blue eyes as light as the sky but she didn't shine as much as her sister terra terra was like a galaxy her beauty can be seen a mile away terra had jet black hair and brown eyes (she took after her father) she's not as sweet as kira but she is, but if you mess with her she SNAPS she tries to be like kira by putting her curly black hair in a bun but that's not enough to be like kira she actually has to be nicer to people .Terra is like a godess disrespect her you get broken bones and a ruined bladder because if she beats you up and you see her again you automatically pee your pants but dont worry no one will make fun of you because they all understand stand the terror that chills down your spine when you see terra.

It was a cold morning kira finished her coffee put on her jacket "TERRA ITS TIME TO WALK TO SCHOOL" yelled kira her big sister came down from the stairs wearing a green t shirt and green pants that was her favorite color , she was strong but she never gets in trouble so as they walked to school they took the short cut by vanessas house she was terras friend she was short and petite she has long dark brown hair her hair was down to her waist she ran up to terra and yelled "hey terra what's up" she looked back at kira and said "hi" "hi" kira said with her smile of gold, it was kiras turn to have a friend they passed by alleys house alley was short like vannessa but Vanessa was taller alley was a blonde beauty with green eyes she had short hair thats to her chin but vanessa hated her and alley brought back the hate "hi kira how are things" alley said with cheer ignoring vanessa as she stared at her "fine now that you're here" kira answered "oh so you didn't want our company?" Asked terra jokingly kira giggled as they showed up at school terra and kira went into their shoe lockers put their bags down and put on their school shoes and put in their sneakers.

Kira was walking to 1st period as alley walked up behind her "hi kira" she said "hey what's up"she answered "um kira do you want to come to the beach with me only if its ok though" *im not forcing you* she thought in fear of terra "sure" she said "are you really sure you haven't asked terra" she worried "oh wow I can do whatever I want terra isn't my mom im going see you there" kira saluted as she ran off to class alley was looking around for terra thinking thoughts of paranoia showing up in her head she didn't see terra but she knew she was somewhere there so she ran as fast as she could to 1st period the highschool stairs weren't working for her so she was tired from running in the hall by the time she got to class.

It was finally after school kira was excited to see alley at the beach because she was finally free on her own without terra she put on her one piece under her t shirt and shorts she let her hair down (it was spring with a cold morning and hot afternoon) she was sneaking outside and making sure terra didnt see her but...she did and she showed up in front of her "where are you going?" Asked terra angrily "to the beach"she said "well why didnt you tell me i'll grab my swim suit " "no!" Screamed kira "what" kira could see that terra was angry because she was giving her the stare of golden darkness but she knew she wouldnt hutr her "you're not coming because alley invited me not you" she defended "ok" terra said submissiveley and went upstairs which was weird because she would never be submissive EVER .

kira showed up at the beach she saw alley but she saw someone else who made her angry terra she knew her being submissive was weird she power walked to terra "what are you doing here" she almost yelled "im here to have some fun duh" terra said calmly which irritated kira, kira had had enough of terra always coming uninvited so she did what noone would never dare to do she yelled at terra "TERRA YOU'RE SO CONTROLLING I WANT TO DO THINGS ON MY OWN WHY DO YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO BE THERE EVERY TIME WHY CANT YOU LEAVE ME ALONE" everyones eyes widened even terra was surprised "oh please you can't do anything by yourself you're like a baby. Terra shouldn't have said that because this was her reaction kira took off her clothes and only left her swimsuit she jumped into the ocean right after terra said not to but kira didnt know there was a under toe so she got swept away alley ran as fast as she could to the water but terra pushed her down she fell , terra jumped in and grabbed kiras hand and they were both swept on to a remote beach .

Both woke up kira power walked away from terra "kira wait" terra whined "no!" "C'mon " "NO WHY CANT YOU EVER LEAVE ME ALONE" kira said with tears rolling down her face"why cant you except my decisions you always act like I can't do anything like im a small baby"she said finally crying"you know what, just get away from me" kira stormed off terra opened her mouth like she was gonna say something but before she could get a word out kira fell into a hole in the ground"ahhhhhhhhh" she screamed as she fell "KIRA KIRA" terra was worried about her so she jumped into the hole it turned out it was a cave with a huge air pocket the water was crystal blue (by the time they woke up at the beach it was nighttime) then the moon came out it made the sisters a little weak , on the outside they were relaxed but on the inside they were freaking out, as they were sinking down their bodies weakened and a water tenticle grabed them and held them at the bottom of the cave untill they blacked out.


	2. mermaid my life

Sorry I haven't updated in so long I've been busy cleaning the house good thing I have Monday off anyway I'll be updating only on the weekend so don't expect one every day well let's get to the story.

~the next day~ as kira woke up she felt her self floating and it was wet all around her*where am I* she thought then she opened up her eyes she was underwater water? Thats odd but the oddest thing is she was breathing. She quickly swam up for air "why was I breathing...and where's terra TERRA TERRA" she almost panicked but she saw black hair which relaxed her terra gasped before kira hugged her tight"omg omg terra your ok I thought I lost you I was so worried and sceared that you were dead or something oh I'm so so happy that you're safe" "uhhh thanks" said terra unsure as kira let go both of them forgot about the cave they were in "we have to get out of here " said terra as she said that something shined from below the water and it swept them away.

Terra and kira were suddenly on a beach but it wasn't just any beach it was they're mainland beach it was only 3 seconds how did they get there so fast?"what how" said kira "I think it was that weird cave something shined below us. It was a 10 minute walk home when they got there there were police outside their house "THERE THEY ARE" screamed one of the policemen terra and kira were both scared they thought they were going to jail until their parents ran towards them "where were you two we were worried sick we called the police" said their father almost screaming terra explained where they were "didn't you get my text I sent you both a text message that I was at campsite near the beach with kira" the parents both checked their phones "you're lying aren't you? You always do this terra" said the mother "oh really show them the text kira" "huh" questioned kira "ha I knew it you were lying" said the father their parents always trusted kira more than terra "show them the text" she said as she gave kira the stare of golden darkness "o~ok" kira turned on her phone ( it was a good thing they left it on the beach before they got swept away) looked in her sent items she saw the text there *that's probably why she wanted to see my phone* thought kira their parents checked their phones again "I guess we weren't connected" said the father they hurried inside before they were going to start walking to school they were mostly ready all they had to do was dry up, eat, dress up, and fix their hair plus they already took a bath soaking in sea water for a day is a bath right?

They made it just in time for first period terra came in the door before the bell rang she sat down and saw vanessa looking at her with surprise. Terra was walking to the bathroom and vanessa came up behind her "ok where were you I didn't see you or kira walking to school I had to walk with alley" she said alleys name in disgust "I was out at my moms job" "oh ok" vanessa knew she was lying but she didn't want to argue "so I'll see you in class" said vanessa like nothing happened"yeah see ya" vanessa headed for class instead terra went for the bathroom she opened the door and she saw kira in there "oh hi terra" she said with a smile a girl with glasses came out of the stall washed her hands and left." I'll go use the bathroom now"said terra "k I just need to wash my hands" terra went into the stall while kira washed her hands she turned on the water and put her hand in and in 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9...10 she fell on the ground with a thud she sat up and saw a big green tail it was wet it seems that terra heard that thud too "kira are you ok?" Asked terra"uh yea" kira answered "im coming out"warning terra kira had to dry it off she saw a had dryer she got under it and she heard a flush "kira are you sure you're~" "huh" she cut herself off she saw kira sitting under the dyer kira stood up with her legs "why were you on the flor weirdo" teased terra "um I dunno" said kia nervously "whatever let's go kira" "um aren't you washing your hands" asked kira "haha no" said terra "eww" and with that they went to class.


	3. terra's my life

I'm very busy so I dont get to make chapters every weekend so im sorry for the wait, geez I just started this story and im already having problems updating anyway enjoy

"Terra that's disgusting you shouldn't even be eating that" said kira "but its delicious so I don't care" answered terra "so pizza with garlic, anchovies, ketchup, mustard , and french fries are delicious? " "yep oh and dont forget the squid ink" said terra "huh so thats the black stuff ugh" gaged kira they were at lunch sitting at their usual table in the middle of the cafeteria. Alley came out from the lunch line she had a soda , jambalaya rice sides, for the main course an omelet, she sat down with terra and kira she looked on to terras plate 'eww' she thought but looked away fast before terra noticed "so how're you guys "good" said the sisters in unison then out came vanessa and sat with kira and terra 'ugh alley she's so stupid' she thought "hey terra how is that gross looking pizza" asked Vanessa trying not to make eye contact with alley "very very delicious" she said taking another bite kira was sitting there wondering what happened in the bathroom why did she have a tail she looked just like a...a"kira are you okay? " asked terra "yeah never better" alley felt kiras head "hmm she's fine but I think you should keep an eye on her terra" alley said "on it" said terra suddenly that ticked off Vanessa so she turned to terra with a fake angry smile on her face"you don't have to listen to her its not like she's a doctor" said Vanessa "neither are you and no one said I was a doctor " alley shot back "well that still doesn't give you the right to tell her what to do " "I WASN'T TELLING ANYONE WHAT TO DO" alley yelled out of anger and vanessa laughed until terra told her to stop.

They were all walking home from school and dropped off both vanessa and went home terra plopped on the couch laying down and letting herself sink in while kira put up both herself and terras stuff in their rooms while kira was looking for any homework she had she headed for the bathroom and washed her hands and then her body felt weird and in 10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1 she fell and when she sat up she saw a big green tail and a pink top after that someone came in and she was shocked.

It was kira she came in and saw her tail and was surprised that her sister was a mermaid and their parents were about to be at home in a few minutes so she hurried and gave terra a towel "dry yourself off" kira warned she heard a key at the front door they both knew it was their parents kira sprinted to the door as they opened it she got hit in the face by the door and passed out "omg KIRA " screamed the mother "ah why did you hit her " screamed the father "I didn't know she was there" terra came out of the bathroom to see what all the commotion was all about and she saw kira on the ground and took her to her bed. At 3am kira woke up and looked at the time "wha...what? How?" She was very confused until she remembered she was hit by a door "oh yeah terra probably carried me to my room ow it still hurts im gonna put cold water on it" she went to the bathroom turned on the water and splashed this on her face and she remembered "oh yeah tail" she fell and got angry how did this happen to her she just ignored it then dried off and went back to bed.


	4. new boys of my life

Hi guys you probably noticed that my chapter's are getting shorter that's because im so busy more than usual but don't worry im not busy for these next 2 days so enjoy.

it was a nightmare a nightmare that she soon forgot about as she woke up for school. She ran down stairs after she was done getting ready"hey kira is your head ok?" Asked terra "y-yeah I feel great" but kira knew the look she had on her face she wanted to ask another question."Hey kira" terra said shyly which is not like her"yes" answered kira "h-how did you know how to deal with a mermaid tail?"kira got nervous and started eating her breakfast and stuffing it in her mouth then she finally said as she was packing up her stuff "im a mermaid too" she said leaving the table "wait you are wait kira"terra ran outside after her"yes im a mermaid we both are now lets go before anyone hears. They both left walking to school.

"Look we have to keep it secret okay?"said terra whispering to kira "ok I'll only tell alley"said kira happily "NO we cant tell anyone not even alley and I won't tell Vanessa" "b-but I always tell alley everything" "can you be even more of an idiot tell her and we'll end up in the cylinders in a science lab be smart for once gosh"terra said irritated. they picked up vanessa and alley like they usually do and headed for school. Terra was in class and the first thing she noticed was the boy in her chair the boy had blonde hair and blue eyes she walked up to him. "Hey you must be new here" terra said rudely "yes I am" said the boy everyone in the classroom stared in fear of the new boy getting beat up by terra. "So ima let it pass, that's my chair" said terra with the stare of golden darkness but the boy didnt seem scared at all "oh well there are other seats" he said putting his feet up "get up or else" threatened terra "or else what sit down if you know what's good for you". She never heard anyone speak to her like that before mostly boys it was so dis respectful so degrading so...so... good all her life boys had been afraid of her now theres one that talks to her like this it made her blush. "What're you staring at" the boy said she sat down at the desk next to him and was thinking why she was blushing oh well I guess it's nothing.

Kira walked into class and sat down, beside her was a boy with dark brown hair and blue eyes he's really cute."hi my name is kira fashona" kira introduced nicely he turned to her"oh hi my name is eric Jeffrey" *huh eric what a nice name* kira thought. It was lunchtime and terra and Vanessa were heading to their table "hey terra who are those boys?" Terra looked in the direction of the table "oh great that boy took my seat in class and now he's taking our table". She walked over to their table "oh look who, it is its misses scary" the boy with blonde hair said "hey this is our table so we'd appreciate it if you'd leave". "Nope I'd rather not" said the boy "hey dont be rude to others" said the other boy with dark hair "hey your friend there acts exactly like my little sister kira" said terra "you know kira?" Said the dark haired boy " of course she's my sister" said terra "and he's my brother" said the blondie "hi eric" said kira coming over with alley "wait you guys know each other" said the blondie "yeah we're friends" said eric both terra and blondie groaned.

"Hey eric whats your brothers name" kira asked "no one cares kira" said terra well his name is Daniel"answered eric. "What a stupid name" said terra "oh I have a stupid name your name is terra that's a terrible name". "Whoa guys calm down no one here has a stupid name" said vanessa "ha says the one who calls me stupid" said alley. "Well alley you gotta face it you are stupid" said vanessa "well im not the one who got a D- on my math test". Alley and vanessa ran off in different directions terra went after vanessa and kira went after alley. "Girl drama" said Daniel "hey did she say her name was terra right?" Said eric very worried "naw" Daniel was being sarcastic "isn't she the one to be wary of they say she's trouble and be afraid of her"eric warned. "I ain't afraid of no girl" said Daniel "besides I think she's kinda cute".


	5. 2 mermaids of my life

I thought I was able to do it but I got busy anyway im gonna start up a new story its about my sister and her family in Africa coming to America but its fictional they're not coming anyway enjoy mermaid my life.

It was the weekend terra and kira were watching tv. "Hey kira did you ever go swimming once you turned into a mermaid" asked terra. "Oh gosh no I don't want to turn into sushi". "Well don't you want to know what it's like to breathe underwater without any special equipment" terra asked. "Well I do sometimes wonder, but what if we get seen" "we won't we'll go to the secluded part of the beach and swim far into the ocean and no one goes deep not even divers go that deep" terra explained a very detailed plan. "Well ok if we won't get caught" kira finally said . They went off to get ready.

Terra and kira were at the beach making sure no one saw them. They secretly snuck into the secluded beach and jumped into the water. Ten seconds later they were mermaids kira didn't know how to control her tail yet untill terra showed her "do it like this" instructed terra. Kira followed her sisters words and movement and soon she was swimming and they went deep into the ocean and swam with the dolphins they had so much fun. The ocean was blue but it was clearer than they expected it to be. They swam for hours looking around at all the mystery around them they even saw creatures they didn't know existed. They ralized it was late the sun was going down so they came up but first they had to look at the pretty sunset so they sat by some rocks by the beach and looked at it it was so pretty. "Hey I dont think we should be here the sign says no one is allowed in this premises" said eric "too bad and stop being a nerd " daniel teased "wow whats that?" "Haha so funny I won't fall for that dan" said eric irritated of Daniels teasing "no really look" said daniel with an amazed look on his face. Eric looked and he was amazed too "whoa what are those" "they look like girls ... with tails" Daniel said so confused. "That's impossible mermaids don't exist... maybe that's why this place is secluded come on let's get out of here dan come on" said eric out of fear of getting caught by the fbi or something they both fled the beach.

Terra and kira were home they waited for their parents to get home while they watched tv. Kira was talking on the phone with alley they were talking about their favorite food idk why but they are. Terra was sitting there staring ang at kira giving her a look that said "really?" Just then they heard the keys jumbling outside so they knew their parents were home. They both quickly jumped up as their parents came in they yelled "welcome home!" Their parents startled by the yelling "Oh Terra kira why are you yelling" said their father "Yeah you don't have to yell we right here" said their mother "Sorry mom I guess we just got a little excited" said kira. "Well I guess I'm happy that you guys were excited that we're home" said the mother. "Whahahahaha That's funny mom" laughed terra." Geez it's 10 o'clock hurry up go to sleep you have school tomorrow" said their father "Yes he's right c'mon terra let's go to sleep" "pssh whatever goody goody" said terra walking to their room.

~the next day~

Eric and Daniel walked into school Daniel is freaking out about what they saw yesterday at the beach. While Eric chose to forget about it so he doesn't have to stress about it like his brother is." Who do you think they are" said Dan "huh" said Eric pretending he didn't know what he was talking about "oh come on" "what, I have no idea what you're talking about" defended eric "you tottally do don't even pretend" said Eric " okay okay gosh, their probably not part of this school it's physically impossible to turn into a fish it's probably somone from the sea we don't know" explained Eric "how do you know it's physically impossible to become a mermaid you've seen those tv shows"questioning dan." Oh come on are you seriously basing it off tv shows?" "You never know the TV shows might be correct I mean you never know what's deep there whats down there" said dan with passion. "You're too over dramatic" said eric annoyed "whatever I'm gonna find out what's going on here" said dan


	6. Thanksgiving & Christmas my life

Hey guys sorry it took so long to update I am so busy with my comic anyway the new story im starting won't begin until January 18 and this is gonna be a really late thanksgiving and Christmas special enjoy.

Its november nno more beach no more sun it is so cold outside terra and kira stay home all time now watching tv and decorating the house. "Terra can you help me with the tree I can't carry it" said kira "are you seriously that weak?" Scoffed terra she came to kira and picked up the tree with one arm like it was a piece of paper" why are you putting up the tree when its thanksgiving?"asked terra "because it'll make it easier to decorate the whole house rather than waste time putting up the tree" answered kira "so we're going to decorate the tree now?" Asked terra confused again " no we're decorating this on December 1st " said kira enthusiasticly "but you're still decorating the tree" said terra. "Look mom and dad just told me to put up the tree ok just drop it"

Terra's phone started ringing she looked at it it was "Daniel? Why is he calling me?" Said terra confused "hello" "hey terra what's up" said Daniel pretending to be interested "well nothing mu-" just then terra was cut off by dan "look I don't really care (sigh) but... There is something I need to tell you we'll talk after thanksgiving break ok bye" "wait what are you gonna-" just like that he cut off, terra was thinking 'what did he need to tell me?, could it be? Does h-he like m- NO NO WAY that's impossible if he does I'll have to kill him whatever I gotta go help'.terra went over to help kira with the tree kira noticed terra profusely blushing. "Hey terra what's wrong?" "N-nothing everything is awesome" hmm it's surly not nothing but terra is acting all weird could it ...no kira knows terra would never fall for a boy she thought of it but she concluded that it was a ridiculous thought and it would never happen. Their family members came over for thanksgiving dinner and had a wonderful time.

~After Thanksgiving break~

(Flashback) "I need to tell you something terra" (end of flashback) terra got ready for school "I wonder what dan is going to tell me?" She picked out her best dress it was a long skirted dress it was green with the fabric silk on the top cotton at the bottom it tied around her neck instead of having shoulder straps she wore a small amount of make up to make her face look innocent usually neither kira or terra wore makeup. " Wow I hope this is good enough for hi- I-i mean for school" yeah school she thought. She went down stairs kira saw her and she was in awe :o "whoa terra what's this for" "it's for a play" kira knew she was lying but she thought it wasn't worth fighting about. Terra and kira walked to vanesssa's house and she saw terra "WOW terra you look pretty...who's the lucky guy" "W-WHAT?" Terra yelled "aperantly there is no guy it's a "play" mmhmm" kira answered "oh okay " said Vanessa finally getting it, next they were going to alley's house.

They picked up alley and vanessa gave her a stink face alley ignored. Alley looked at terra and said "omg terra what's this?" "It's for a play" said vanessa sounding tired of alley "well you look pretty" "duh captain obvious and no one asked for your opinion so be quiet" said vanessa insulting alley . "Who told you to say anything you're 5he one to keep your mouth shut" said alley "YOU CAN'T TALK TO ME LIKE THAT YOU IDIOT AT LEAST I WASN'T LIKE OOOOH U R SU PRETEH LIKE THE RETARD THAT YOU ARE." Vanessa screamed at alley and alley screamed at vanessa " SHUT UP IDIOT AND I BET YOU DID UNLIKE YOU IM PRETTY AND YOU'RE THE ONE WHO ALWAYS STARTS THINGS" screamed alley they kept arguing until they got to school.

At the end of school terra met Daniel at the tree in the garden at the back of the school daniel came and met terra "hi"said terra wwith a smile on her face "uhh hi" said dan "so... what did you want to tell me?" Asked kira "huh oh um ok the thing is ... I..I" dan stuttered "yes yes" terra's eyes were glowing "I.. saw something cool at the beach" "that's what you wanted to tell me?" Im such an idiot terra thought "yeah I don't think you'll believe me but it was mermaids" "what" said terra with her eyes widened. "What did they look like? " asked terra "I don't know I didn't see their faces but one had black hair the other had red hair "oh ok" terra said as she left to go home "seeya tomorrow" said dan as she ran home.


	7. dan is my life

Hey guys ok the story im starting on Monday is still gonna be there this part of the story takes place in march enjoy!

Terra remembered what dan said in December "I saw mermaids" she remembered as if it was yesterday. "Hey terra what's up" terra looked at kira 'is it time? Should she know?' Terra thought. 'It is' she concluded in her mind "what's wrong" wondered kira "kira I need to tell you something come with me." Terra pulled kira into her room "ok I'm sorry that I didn't tell you a long time ago" "what is it?" "Well dan wanted to tell me something and I thought he was gonna say h-he l-liked- never mind um but what he said was he saw mermaids at the beach and it was us." "WHAT HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL ME THIS, omg omg omg he's gonna tell everyone" kira freaked out. "it's ok kira cuz you know what he didn't see our faces" "oh ok well tell me that first, from now on we have to be careful not to let them know don't even mention that".

It was school time terra and kira did their usual walk to school with Vanessa and alley. Terra walked into class "hey terra" "hey dan what's up" "nothing much but I haven't seen those mermaids in a long time" said dan "dan mermaids aren't real you know that" "what but they are I saw them with my own eyes they they were beautiful". "Really you thought they were beautiful?" "Yeah especially the one with the black hair" as dan said that terra started to blush "whatever" said terra. Kira was talking to eric "ok you want to hear something crazy?" Said eric "sure" agreed Kira "I know you might not believe me but me and my brother dan walked over to the secluded part of the beach and saw mermaids" kira started to frown "oh okay" said kira "see you don't believe me" eric saod all sad like "it's ok maybe it's a dream that you thought was real" said kira pretending not to know "either way the red head was cute" kira blushed hard at that comment "okay" kira said and they continued their conversation.

Dispite what was said at the school terra still went swimming. "C'mon don't be a wuss kira" "no no im not going swimming last time that happened we got discovered". "Ok your loss" terra went out the door, at the beach she jumped into the water "it's been so long since I've swam" . She flipped her tail and went to the ocean floor she swam with dolphins and a bunch of beautiful colorful fish. Dan was sneaking into the secluded beach again he went to the same place he was at before when he saw the swam for along time she decided it was time to come up she came up and saw the beautiful sun set "hey" she heard from behind her . She turned around it was Daniel "I knew it a mermaid was here" she panicked and quickly swam to the bottom "wait!" Dan jumped into the water. He swam and tried to catch her but he couldn't hold his breath for too long so he almost drowned. Terra grabbed him and put him up on the shore.

Dan woke up and saw a figure standing above him he or she started to clear up "oh it's you terra" "dude why were you knocked out?" "I saw the mermaid she saved me" said dan "oh you must have hit your head real bad " "ugh whatever, hey what are you doing here in the first place" said dan standing up. "I like exploring" terra said helping dan up "you know what you look just like that mermaid but her features were just a tad different" said dan terra started blushing "whatever let's just go home" they both walked to dan's house "well I better go home" "bye" said dan "bye" said terra and left she was at home and snuck into her room plopped on the bed (flash back) terra brought dan back on the shore . "Dan looks so cute" she leaned in and kissed him 'omg what did I just do' she thought 'ugh how do I fix this tail' she sat up she heard a moan from dan's mouth 'omg he's gonna wake up' "oh what am I gonna do" terra clenched her hands and heat came from them and she was suddenly dry.(end of flash back) "I have powers" terra smiled and went to sleep.


	8. eric is my life

Dan was thinking about the mermaid she looked familiar but he couldn't put his finger on who she looked like but he did wonder what terra was doing on the secluded part of the beach." Hey kira c'mere" terra motioned for kira to come over to the kitchen, they were home alone terra turned on the tap water and poured it into a cup she held her hand to the cup and clenched it into a fist slowly. The water started to boil heat was coming out of her hands "wow what? How did you do that?" Said kira surprised "I just concentrate my energy on the water" she went further and the water got hotter when the water was completely evaporated the cup set on fire"WHOA" kira said "UM UM UM"she stopped using her powers and the fire was extinguished "I wonder what would have happened if I went further"don't think about it" terra didn't listen she went further she set the cup on fire again but she went even further then lighting struck the cup she stopped her powers"wow" said terra . She also discovered a new power she turned around kira was gone "uh kira where are you?" "Terra" terra looked up kira was on the roof, kira was about to fall terra held her hand out and focused her energy on kira she was levitating. Terra set down kira softly "ok I have to try this" said kira enthusuasticly she focused her energy on the water then tried to use her powers then nothing happened "sorry kira" said terra.

Kira was pretty sad when she figured out she had no powers but just like always she got over it. "Hey kira" she heard a voice behind her say "oh hi Eric" kira said all sad like "what's wrong kira :(" "I feel like my sister is always good at everything and I'm like a nobody I mean she's popular and I'm not" explained kira "I feel like that when I'm around dan, but you are popular" said eric "I am?" Asked kira "yes your sister might be popular but she's popular for the wrong reasons she's popular for being mean and strong while you're popular for being beautiful and nice" said eric "r-really?" "Yes I always hear people say isn't kira cute or isn't she beautiful" "wow d-do you think I'm beautiful" kira said all shy like "maybe just a little" said eric all shy too. They were both blushing and looking the other way as they walked to class.

It was lunch time and she was in the lunch line she grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge in the cafeteria and also grabbed a straw ro drink with. She walked to the usual lunch table "hey Kira" said alley "hey alley and others" said Kira happily "wow what're you happy about?" Said Vanessa as kira opened her water bottle "nothing" she said while putting the straw in the bottle. She drank the water and she burped everyone started laughing "sorry" said kira embarrassed. Terra was staring at kira when she was done laughing then she wondered why she burped, Kira tried to grab the water bottle again but this time it moved on it's own when she tried to grab the bottle. Everyone saw it and where shocked :o dan grabbed the water bottle "eric grab the bottle" he grabbed it without it moving "terra grab the bottle" she grabbed it it didn't move. "Hmm Vanessa grab the bottle" she grabbed it didn't move "Alley bottle" it still didn't move when everyone looked away she looked at her sister and mouthed the word 'powers' terra stood up and said "this was a good prank right Kira?" "Huh oh oh yeah" "yeah I got string in my hand" everyone started to get it and were laughing, vanessa tapped dans shoulder and whispered to him "she didn't have a string in her hand" and dan started to stare at kira.

Kira was so happy that she developed powers she went swimming she went so deep it was almost near the floor eric came back to the secluded area because of the beautiful sun set "I haven't been here since the first time I saw the mermaids" kira decided to come up at the wrong time "you're a mermaid" said eric "wow what's your name?" Kira just sat there "do you talk?" "Yes" said Kira going along with what was going on. Later kira came home and sat in bed and was blushing when she realized "when we were talking our faces was so close" kira was blushing so much she had trouble going to sleep but she finally did.


	9. vanessa and Alley are my life

Kira woke up and was excited to have powers she ran out of bed and went to terra in the kitchen "ok Kira you have to show me your power" terra said excited "ok" said Kira. Kira poured water into a cup she put her hand hovering above the water and focused all her energy on the water then cold came out of her hand, the water froze "wow" said Terra kira decided to go even further and used even more power. The strong wind that came out of her hand knocked the cup over then froze it "holy bologna" Terra said she refilled the cup and went even further and she created snow "is it snowing inside? Whoa" terra accidentally used her powers on terra and levitated her "wow I guess I have the levitation power too" she gently set down Terra on the floor "ok I guess we're even more opposite than before you're fire im ice but we're sisters" said Terra very proud of their powers.

"Hey Terra wanna come over to my house?" Asked vanessa " oh sorry I have something to do" said Terra turning her down gently" oh okay I understand" said Vanessa walking away really fast. " hey whats up I just said that I have something to do after school" said Terra running up to her " okay I never said I didn't understand you just don't want to spend time with me I understand that" said Vanessa with hurt in her voice. " Vanessa I never said that I never wanted to spend time with you" said Terra reassuring Vanessa " okay but you have enough time for your sister and not me" said vanessa." Is that it? You don't want me to spend time with my precious sister" said Terra " no you just never spend time with me all you say is excuses excuses you never ever make time with me I don't know why but it's... it's breaking us apart" Vanessa said sadly " it's not that it's just because me and my sister have issues to solve" Terra lied but Vanessa didn't believe her " Yeah right you and your sisters don't have any issues you guys are tight if you can't tell me what it is I'm sorry but I can't be your friend anymore" Vanessa was starting to walk away." Wait Vanessa I'll tell you what's really going on" Terra said in confidence and a little bit of hesitance " really then I'm waiting" said Vanessa happily " not here I can't tell you here but I can tell you at my house come over you and Alley" " Alley? why Alley?" " Kira has something to tell her too" " oh ok I'll see you after school" said vanessa running to 5th period " bye Terra!" Yelled Vanessa enthusiasticly " I have to do this" said Terra and went on to class.

After school Kira and Terra went home "Kira I need you tell Alley our secret" said Terra "w-what are you sure? " Kira was shocked o.o "yea but not our secret secret our fake secret" said Terra "what? But it's not good to lie to your friends and you would never lie to Vanessa" said Kira. "I can't tell her because I promised myself not to tell no one else but you" said Terra almost sad. Kira has always wanted to tell Alley of her secret, but Terra would never let her "hey Alley Vanessa" said Terra as she opened the door, terra would never let her do anything "how did you know that it was us" said Alley , but Kira makes her own decisions "because I can hear you guys arguing". They sat on the couch while Kira and Terra stood up. "Ok we brought you guys here to tell y'all a secret" Terra nodded to Kira "here we go...OUR PARENTS ARE DIVORCED... well almost" Terra was lying Kira couldn't believe it her sister became a liar.

"No" said Kira "what?" Said Terra scared. "No the truth is" "KIRA" yelled Terra " I have to tell them... the truth is we're...WE'RE MERMAIDS". "Kira why?" Said Terra tearing up "wow I can't believe how much of a liar you are Kira" said Alley "huh?" Kira & Terra said in unison and Terra's eyes dried up. "Yea Kira it's not good to lie to your friends" said Vanessa AGREEING with Alley yea AGREEING O.0. "But no it's true I'll prove it I'll pour water on my self" said Kira "no kira don't " said Terra "watch me!" Said kira grabbing the water bottle she opened it and tipped it. Terra grabbed it before she poured it but she grabbed it too hard and it squirted out water everywhere and ten seconds later they both got tails. "You were telling the truth how did this happen? " said Alley "well" said kira (you already know the story) ~the next day~ "we're at the new school mom... ok bye" she was a girl with short boyish hair it was also brown she had another girl next ro her she had dark skin and yellow eyes her hair was long and black. They went to the front office "hello we're new students" said the brown haired girl "okay what are your names " said the office lady nicely "my name is Daniella Monetta" said the brown haired girl "my name is ceredy carmerin" said the black haired girl "okay here are your schedules" she handed them over " thank you" said ceredy carmerin "hope you have a nice time in Wyndham high school" said office lady "thank you" said Daniella and they both left the office and headed off to class.

I'm sorry I haven't been uploading I got lazy not busy lazy anyway hope you enjoyed this post. :3 bye


	10. Ceredy and Daniella are my life?

I'm back I was healing for soooooo long im still not fully healed I have to wait for my nail to fall off but that'll take a long time so I decided in the time being I'll write some mml,and aaq any way enjoy mml :3

In first period Terra, Kira, Dan,Eric, Vanessa and Alley were in all their usual seats the teacher was taking attendance "Rachel" "here" "Jay" "yo" "Samaria and Samantha" "here" "and here". "Ok today we're starting-" the teacher got cut off by the door opening two girls came in "hi we're new students " said one of the girls "ok" the teacher said walking to her computer and turned it on "ok what are your names?" Asked the teacher "im Daniella Monetta" said Daniella "im Ceredy Carmerin" said Ceredy. "Ok well take your seats" Ceredy took her seat behind Daniella and they started class.

~After class~

Terra and everyone was in lunch line Ceredy and Daniella were walking to the lunch line. Ceredy walked up to kira and reached her hand out "hi im Ceredy Carmerin" said Ceredy nicely "hi im Kira Fashona" said Kira while she shook her hand. She said hi to everyone while Daniella was there watching her Eric came running up to everyone he got over there panting " sorry...I was...doing stuff for the teacher" said Eric panting . Ceredy stared at Eric in awe she thought he was cute she reached her hand out "hi im Ceredy Carmerin" she said in a cute voice "hi im Eric Jeffrey" he said shaking her hand 'his hand is warm and soft' Ceredy thought "oh um Kira did you get the study notes?" Said Eric "oh yea they're right here" Kira handed Eric some white paper she smiled at him he blushed. Ceredy looked at them she felt heart broken.

Ceredy and Daniella were looking for a lunch table to sit at "hey Ceredy and Daniella c'mere" yelled Terra she waved for them "should we go?" Asked Ceredy "yeah we should make new friends" said Daniella both of them walked over to Terra and Kira's table and sat down. "Hi im Terra this is my little sister Kira" "hi" said Kira "this is her boyfriend Eric" Eric blushed "w-what?" He said freaking out "oh shush Terra he's not my boyfriend" said Kira "yet" said Alley laughing "oh shut up" said Kira blushing. Ceredy felt down 'they must be close' she thought Daniella saw her "um well aren't you gonna introduce yourself" asked Daniella "oh me? I'm Alley Animal" said Alley "oh that's really her last name just in case you ask" said Vanessa "im Daniel Erics broth-" "what is that supposed to mean? " Asked Alley cutting Dan off "you have a ridiculous last name that's what it's supposed to mean" said Vanessa "well what's your last name? Hensen " said Alley turning red with anger "atleast it's better than Animal" Vanessa stood up and so did Alley "AT LEAST WE ALL KNOW WHAT ANIMAL MEANS I BET NO ONE HAS A CLUE TO WHAT HENSEN MEANS" yelled Alley "OH SHUT UP ATLEAST HENSEN IS A REAL LAST NAME AND PEOPLE DONT NEED TO KNOW WHAT IT MEANS" yelled Vanessa "UGH" they both yelled in unison . "Do they always do that? " asked Daniella "oh yes trust me" said Dan.

After school Ceredy and Daniella were hanging out "hey what do you think about Eric? " asked Daniella knowng the answer already "what! Well um i think he's nice" said Ceredy "is that it?" Asked Daniella still knowing the answer "Well I like his beautiful blue eyes and his shiny dark hair and his warm soft hands ugh my hands must've been soooo rough" said ceredy " Oh Someones worried about a guy" Said Daniella " Well wouldn't you be? He's such a cutie. ... but be likes kira" said Ceredy crushed "welp I better find another nice guy out there like that'll ever happen" said Ceredy "you know what you will find your dream guy no matter what and you will marry him" said Daniella "yeah ok" said Ceredy walking out of her room she sighed looked out the blurred bathroom window "oh Eric you WILL be mine" said Ceredy smiling evily x-).


	11. should we really be questioning Ceredy?

It's the nightmare again and this time she forgot it but remembered one thing. She was swimming and she saw a dolphin but the dolphin was bloody and tied up, then Kira tried to undo the chains around it, but there was a shadow getting bigger behind her. That's all she could remember.

Ceredy woke up in her bed in her apartment it was 8:00 am " time to get to school" Wyndham high school opened at 8:14 but class starts at 9:30 am. She had to get ready before 8:15 so Daniella can pick her up and they'll get to school by 8:50 cuz it takes 30min to get to school. After getting ready and eating breakfast Ceredy waits outside for Daniella. Just then she sees her in her black convertible " Daniella you're one minute late" said Ceredy " ooooh 1 minute tsk" Daniella said as Ceredy got into her car.

They headed off to school and Ceredy was thinking about what she said yesterday 'Eric you WILL be mine' she thought about it and she declared that she was an idiot.'I'm actually not going to do anything what was I thinking? I was just heart broken' Ceredy thought. She sighed as they arrived at school.

" so how do you guys go to school without turning into a fish" said Vanessa " that was a really stupid question" said Alley " aye shut up" said Vanessa "NO NO NO NO NO WE'RE NOT STARTING THIS AGAIN BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP" yelled Terra everyone was quiet. " well it's not really that hard all we have to do is stay away from water" explained Kira "that's cool" said Alley. " oh but I thought you said it was a stupid question" said Vanessa. "VANESSA" said Terra yelling at Vanessa to stop. "Hi Kira" Kira turned around to see who said that, and she turned to see Ceredy "oh hi Ceredy" said Kira happily. Daniella was standing behind Ceredy and then saw Terra there was a person walking up behind her then the person saw it was her and walked the other direction 'wait that looks like...'.

Daniella followed the girl that cowered in fear of Terra she hid behind a pillar and listened to her conversation with her friends " OMG guess who I ran into" she said " who? Abby" said one of her friends "ya who?" Said the other one. " it was Terra" said Abby " OMG what did she do to you are you okay are you hurt?" Said her friends worried " no I'm fine she didn't see me, I'm glad she didn't because I don't know if I would have lived or not" said Abby. Daniella came from behind the pillar " hi guys I couldn't help but listen in to the conversation why you guys so afraid of Terra?" Said Daniella with a smile.

" are you serious? how could you not know?" Said one of the friends " come on really?" Said the second one " shut up guys she's a newbie she doesn't know anything about this school" said Abby. " well Terra is a meanie she always beats people up and wins she never gets in trouble for beating people up because people are too afraid to tell and they all want to keep safe from Terra and they don't wanna get beat up because you know it's smart to stay away from her and it's smart not wanting to get beat up" explained Abby " hmmmm that sounds a whole lot like... Me" Daniella smiled devishly " huh? Wha... What?! Are you talking about?" Said one friend backing away from Daniella " well I'm just saying that in my old school that...Was...Me!" Daniella punched Abby in the face both of her friends took off running " guys wait help me!" Yelled Abby, her friends had left her there bruised and bleeding " I'm not done yet" Daniella said devishly.

Ceredy and Kira hung out for today 'wow maybe we can really be friends.' Thought Ceredy they were having so much fun talking and getting to know each other. Terra was walking down the. Hall and saw Daniella " oh hey Daniella what's up" said Terra nicely, suddenly Daniella pushed her down " what the heck was that?" Said Terra angrily. " it was a push I can't have anyone ruining my reputation and I'm the only scary one around here and you will never take that away from me." Said Daniella " technically I was the first one and you're taking it away from me" said Terra standing up Daniella chuckled "pssshhh you're crazy, this is a warning stay away or else" threatened Daniella. Terra wasn't scared just angry and she wouldn't like her if she was angry.

Hey guys sorry I haven't updated since last year I've been on wattpad I'm going to try to do all of the chapters here. Plzz review so I know everyone wants this and is still here.


	12. Terra that's a bad idea pt1

She was angry boiling even, she was sitting in bed after school squeezing the sheets in her hand. She was probably wishing those sheets were Daniella's neck. Kira walked into her sisters room with a mug in her hand filled with hot tea. "Terra are you okay?" Asked Kira "I'm fine" answered Terra angrily. Kira tried again "you want some tea? I brewed some." Terra didn't answer for what seemed like 30 mins then she finally spoke, she rose her head up and smiled the most angry smile Kira has ever seen. " sure... I'd love to dear sister. " Kira could see a vain bulging in her head. She rushed to the kitchen and poured the hot tea in a mug for her sister.

She rushed back to her sisters room she gave her the HOT tea. Terra took it from her hand in such a way made Kira flinch. She took a sip of the tea that was HOT I REPEAT HOT. She set it down on her bedside cabinet. After that Kira started to feel this warmth then it turned into hot air then into scalding air she jumped up in pain and saw her red burned arm. Then she looked at Terra her hands were catching on fire "AHHHHH" yelled Kira she didn't know what to do but she knew it was her powers acting up so she blasted Terra with her ice power that stopped the fire. She was relieved but 5 seconds later she was on fire again. "WHAT THE HECK! ?" yelled Kira she blasted her again with her ice powers then she thought 'what is happening to Terra? Why is she catching on fire I just gave her tea-' Kira cut off her own thoughts and stared at the mug filled with tea.

There was steam coming out of it 'wait a minute' Thought Kira 'the tea is hot and so is Terra's powers and she's also angry so it looks like I just need to get her a cold drink' just when Kira finished her thoughts Terra burst into flames again. Kira blasted her with ice quickly and ran to the kitchen and quickly got cold water and filled it with ice. When she got to Terra's room the whole room was almost engulfed in flames. She blasted her path to Terra in the fire she blasted her with her powers which put out the fire then made her drink the cold water to cool her down. It worked and Terra didn't light on fire anymore. It was time for bed and kira had that wretched dream again why is this dream reoccurring?

She was having that dream again but this time she could remember something besides the bloody dolphin. She was undoing the net around the dolphin while a shadow is growing bigger behind her she turned around and saw a woman with golden eyes and and a crown on her head. She said something but couldn't hear her. That's all kira could remember.

The next day they showed up at school as soon as Terra walked in the whole school went into chaos. It was like black Friday in there they people getting trampled, trashcans being thrown, and people slamming their heads into walls. Then someone started yelling "THERE'S TWO OF THEM TWOOOOO" Kira couldn't understand but Terra could, it was Daniella she's getting known as the second Terra everything's now falling apart in school even the teachers couldn't handle this mess. They walked to class trying not to get trampled by the hundreds of sweaty freaking out teenagers. When they finally got in there Kira, Vanessa , Alley and, Terra started talking. "Ok what is going on" said Kira Terra was silent "they're freaking out outside" said Vanessa Terra was silent "duh captain obvious we can see that" said Alley Terra was silent "but do you know the reason?" Terra was silent "no" Terra was silent "that's why you should be quiet for once in your life I don't like your squeaky voice" Terra wasn't silent. "OK THAT'S IT" everyone else was silent "I know why everything is in havoc" said Terra standing up quickly she sat down and proceeded to explain.

"DANIELLA WHAT!?" Yelled Vanessa. "Wow what a disgusting human being" said Kira " wow I thought she was actually nice but I guess not" said Alley feeling betrayed. " boo hoo I guess we should all feel bad for Alley now because she thought Daniella was nice but NO she's not stop trying to make things about yourself". " um excuse me but I wasn't trying to make anything about myself you're just making assumptions you should stop making assumptions." Said Alley " guys stop not now we have bigger problems" said Kira " yeah but the whole school is freaking out over Daniella and me because Daniella chose to be a huge problem and try to steal my title, but guess what I'm not going to let that happen she better watch out for herself." Said Terra very angrily, but everyone knew that voice oh too well she was planning something and that something almost always ends badly. "Ugh you know I need to go to class and... I'll see you later" says Alley backing up and running away. "Pshhht what coward... anyway I need to go so bye" said Vanessa scared and running to her own class. The only person left in the room was Kira. Kira knew how to deal with Terra, don't get me wrong Vanessa knew how to deal with Terra but not as much as Kira did and Alley didn't know at at all she doesn't like being around her so much because she's "scary" but in reality Terra is almost like Alley, but Alley is less "scary" and more cute maybe Alley

might be able to see that someday.


	13. Terra that's a bad idea pt2

It was class time and Terra, Kira, Vanessa, and Alley. Everyone in the class was relaxed no one had seen Daniella since yesterday it was 1st period so she might show up. Ceredy waved at Kira as a sign of friendship, as she did that guess who walked in that's right Daniella. Everyone started to freak out they were fidgeting and "scratching" their hair to the point of ripping it out then the wonderful Teacher decided to hide under her desk, then one idiot kid screamed and started a riot. "EVERYONE QUIET!" Yelled Terra extremely angry everyone shut up and the teacher got up from under the desk "so much better, right Terra?" Daniella giggled and went to her seat.

It was lunch time the gang were sitting at their table " I heard Daniella was trying to be the new Terra" said Eric " really!? Oh my gosh Terra are you really going to stand for that? you need a plan to get rid of her" said Dan "well-" Terra was interrupted by a smiling Ceredy "hi Kira" she said sitting down "hey Ceredy" says Kira 'hmmm...maybe if I be as friendly as I can to Ceredy she'll stop being friends with that Delinquent' "so...how's your day? " asked Kira "good" said Ceredy confused. As Kira was trying to get on the good side of Ceredy Daniella showed up right then and there.

" what are you doing?" Asked Daniella " why are you sitting here with these...people" "I was just-" Ceredy didn't get to finish as the angriest looking interrupted her and scared the living lights outta her" excuse me?" Said Terra. " how dare you" said Terra her face was overwhelmed with anger everyone was scared except for Dan. Daniella was scared out of her mind but she didn't show it she was so good at acting, so good that she laughed straight in her face which only made Terra angrier she 'maybe if I pounce on her and choke her to death, no...too many witnesses maybe I can lure her in the kitchen and stab her with the knives...no lunch ladies oh but I have another plan for you Dearie a plan that will only work at the beach' Thought Terra as she smiled evilly. "Bruh you're weird c'mon Ceredy let's get away from these ugly creatures. " Daniella said disgusted " hey that's rude they are not disgusting creatures" said Ceredy offended" well anyway by Kira""bye Ceredy" said Kira saddened " you've become very friendly with 'ol Ceredy there" Alley said with a hint of jealousy " are you jealous? OMG LOL WHAT A LOSER" Vanessa mocked "shaddup an I'm not jealous"said Alley. "Guys" Terra said "shut up" "ok" Vanessa and Alley said in unison " Dan about what you said about that plan... I have one".

" Kira your friends with Ceredy right?" asked Terra "yeah" answered Kira " well how about you ask your friend there if she'd like to go to the beach with you but don't let Daniella hear" "why?" Kira questioned " it's part of my plan" said Terra evilly. "Well...WHAT IS IT!? " Dan said eagerly "okay geez, ok so Kira if you invite Ceredy to the beach she'll lure Daniella tp the beach with her and you distract Ceredy with friendship stuff and I distract Daniella with insults she'll want to fight me so much she won't notice you taking away Ceredy then me, Vanessa and Alley will jump her and start beating her up" said Terra "HUH!? I CAN'T BEAT SOMEONE UP!" Yelled Alley "are you yelling at me?" Said Terra giving her the look of golden darkness "uhhh I'm sorry I can do it" said Alley scared. "Good, so Kira go do your thing" said Terra. After lunch Kira grabed Ceredy behind the column "whoa hey Kira" said Ceredy dizzy "hey Ceredy I'd like to invite you to the beach after school today" "oh uhhh sure, seeya after school" said a happy Ceredy and went to class "Terra I got her to go to the beach" "great now to put the plan in action" Terra said evilly".

~at the beach~

They were sitting on the sand waiting for Ceredy and Daniella "hey guys " said Ceredy happily "yo wassup idiots" said Daniella she looked at Terra and she was amused just by her face "so what are you doing here?" It was time for action Vanessa and Alley were hiding by the rocks "I don't know if I can do this" said Alley "ugh stop being such a wimp and go with it" said Vanessa it was almost time Kira was leading away Ceredy. Terra was insulting Daniella she was angry then Terra yelled those dangerous words "NOW" Vanessa and Alley jumped out of the rocks and Vanessa attacked Daniella but Alley couldn't do it instead she said "TERRA THIS WAS A BAD IDEA" "OH MY GOD ALLEY YOU'RE SUCH A FAILURE. " said Vanessa. Terra and Daniella were wrestling and Vanessa was hanging on it was sun set Daniella knocked Vanessa and Alley into the ocean Terra gasped "IDIOT" Yelled Daniella and left the beach.

"VANESSA! ALLEY! VANESSA! ALLEY!" Terra yelled and yelled but there was no answer she tried everything she could she couldn't go into the water there's people all around her that would see her mermaidness so she just sat there defeated and she wanted to cry but she couldn't but...she did it didn't turn her into a mermaid though. Alley and Vanessa were swept onto the same remote beach Terra and Kira were and it was a full moon and night."huh where are we?" asked Alley "don't you think if I knew I would tell you?" Said Vanessa "no" "yeah that's true" Vanessa said smiling Alley started walking around the beach and Vanessa followed. "Wait isn't this how Terra and Kira became mermaids?" asked Vanessa "omg that's so true we should be careful of any HOLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSS" said Alley falling down a hole "ugh idiot I would never do that" she walked forward and fell down the same hole "AHHHHHHHHHHH". Alley and Vanessa were in the water "nooooo I don't wanna be a mermaid" Yelled Alley "SHUT UP YOU'RE MAKING THIS WORSE WITH YOU'RE STUPID SQUEAKY VOICE!" Yelled Vanessa "K geez" said Alley. The moon came out it weakened them then something held them under the water until they blacked out.


	14. 2 plus 2 equals fish

There were police everywhere looking for Alley and Vanessa " why didn't they come home last night?" Said Terra worried " I don't know" said Kira. After what happened yesterday Vanessa and Alley were missing 'they probably drowned' thought Terra 'oh gosh I hope Vanessa and Alley are okay what if they can't swim? No, no I believe in them' thought Kira.

(On the island)

Vanessa woke up she felt like she was floating she opened her eyes and she was underwater. She freaked out about her breathing underwater and the more she thought about it the more it stung. She looked beside her and saw Alley 'oh yeah we both fell into a mysterious cave I remember now' Vanessa thought. She pulled Alleys arm waiting for her to wake up , but she didn't so Vanessa swam up to the surface.

It was so blurry around her, she felt wetness surround her she opened her eyes completely and saw that she was in a cave being held by someone. " yo you awake yet? Hurry up and wake up!" Said Vanessa " where are we?" Asked Alley "are you stupid or something? We're in the gosh dang cave and it's your fault we're in here!" "Uh sorry but how is it my fault again?"

"You just had to fall in and I had to come after you" "I'm sorry but I think you fell in on your own accord I didn't ask you to come down you did by yourself"

"ugh whatever let's just find a way out of here already". Vanessa and Alley all over for an exit then Vanessa stumbled upon an opening " hey! Alley there's an opening over here maybe we can get out through here" said Vanessa

"gosh what took you long finally you found something" "whatever you're just jealous that you didn't find it first" "whatever let's just go" said Alley. As soon as they neared the exit somehing glowed under them " what is that?" Said Vanessa then they got pulled under.

Suddenly they were on the mainland beach they looked around wondering where they were and they realized they were home.

They started walking along the street and stopped at a gas station. " wait here I'm going to go get some food from the inside" said Vanessa "why should I wait here?" "Just wait here" Vanessa went into the station.

Alley was waiting paitently outside when a cop car mysteriously pulled up she thought nothing of it until the cops started staring at her. One of the cops came up to her and asked " Miss do you happen to be Alley Animal?" "Um yes I am what is the problem?" "Miss animal I need you to come with us" "wait what!?" Exclaimed Alley 'there's no point in resisting I'll just get in more trouble' Alley thought as he policeman opened the door to the car. She went willingly. The door shut in her face as she looked out the window with sadness in her eyes then the police car drove off.

Vanessa bought 2 sandwiches from the station and started to eat one. " um Miss? Do you happen to be Vanessa Hensen?" "Uh yeah I am why?" "Stay here" the store clerk started dialing he phone. Vanessa was eating while watching the clerk " can I leave now?" She asked "yes they're probably here already" said the clerk "who?" "Just leave".

She left the gas station with half of the sandwich and a whole one. " Alley I got you a sand- hey where'd you go? Ugh I should have never trusted her" said Vanessa annoyed "well more sandwich for me" as soon as she took a bite of Alley's sandwich she saw cop cars coming. They parked in front of her and one asked " you are Vanessa Hensen correct?" "Yes I am" "we need you to come with us" "why?" Asked Vanessa scared "Come with us please ma'am" "no! I need to know the reason" ma'am calm down and come with us" "no!" Vanessa yelled and ran from the cops.

She took every turn and stop sign to try to lose them , but they never went away. Some cops chased her in cars and some on foot. She tried to loose them in an alleyway but it was a dead end and she got cornered.

" Vanessa we need you to calm down and come with us" said the cop calmly " no I need to know why you're taking me in!" Yelled Vanessa even more scared than she was before " Just come with us you want to see your mother again correct?" "Yes I do" "then come with us" she looked around and she realized there was no point in fighting it then she finally said "okay I'll come with you" the policeman opened the door and she willingly went in.

Alley was crying her eyes out in the cop car 'my father will be so disappointed in me and mom will cry sooo much' Alley thought the thought made her cry harder 'I don't want them to hate me' she looked up with tear filled eyes and saw the outside. She wasn't headed to jail she was heading home. 'This is my neighborhood' she thought excitedly and wiped the tears from her face. The cop cars stopped right outside her house she opened the door and ran to her parents, Kira, and Terra and gave them all a big hug. " oh we missed you!" Yelled everyone in unison "where were you?" Asked her mother "we were worried" said her father "oh my gosh are you okay?" Asked Kira Terra stayed silent. " oh I'm just happy you guys are here" Alley said relived.

Vanessa was in the car fear rising in her heart 'I wonder what's going to happen to me, I haven't even done anything wrong' Vanessa stares out of the cars window and she notices she's in her neighborhood and they reach Alleys house which is across the street from her house she sees her parents outside her house. She runs towards them and hugs them Kira and Terra come from behind and hug her.

" my God Vanessa we missed you so much" said Kira "Vanessa I hope you're alright how have you been?" Said Terra " I've been worried sick" said her mother "oh I'm just glad you're safe" said her father "I'm happy you're safe too"

~THE NEXT DAY~

Alley woke up happy and stretched 'yesterday I touched water all day and I didn't turn maybe I won't be a mermaid after all' she got up from her bed and brushed her teeth and went to the shower.

She looks at the shower 'it didn't effect me yesterday maybe it'll effect me now' she thought. She touches the water it was warm and she waited for 10 seconds and she looked at her legs and...nothing. so she put her whole body under the pressure of the water.

Vanessa was waiting outside across the street from Alleys house. Alley came outside in her blue dress 'what a stupid dress' Vanessa thought. Kira and Terra showed up and Vanessa and Alley ran up ro them.

They got to school and did what they do everyday.

Terra was doing her classwork when Daniella came up to her and said " hello Terra" "ugh what do you want Daniella" "all I want to say is you will never beat me no matter what you do when we were on that Beach I was suspicious about why you invited Ceredy with you" "it's because Kira and Ceredy were friends" "and you just knew that I would be there too" "well you are a clingy little idiot" so you created a plan too bad this "idiot" isn't so stupid I never had my guard down when I was on the beach I knew something was wrong I could feel it and once Vanessa and Alley jumped on me I knew that it was true so I threw them in the ocean and now they're here at school how? how are they here they probably can't swim I didn't see them come up and there was an undertoe to so you need to explain some things" Daniella demanded "I don't need to explain anything to you all you need to do is turn around walk away and get your ugly butt down" "whatever you say but I know that something is wrong here and I'm going to prove it" said Daniella as she walked to her seat.

In the lunch line Terra got worried about what Daniella said. ' It doesn't matter how much she looks she'll never get close to our secret' she thought 'maybe she will no no she won't' her mind was arguing with itself. 'What if she-' " Terra! Terra! are you okay? why were you staring out into space like that?" Asked Dan "huh? Dan? oh hey Dan!" Said Terra confused.

" what were you thinking about?"

"huh?"

"what were you thinking about when you were staring into space like that"

"oh I don't know I was just thinking about something"

"well it must've been fascinating because you were staring pretty hard"

"hahaha your funny Dan" said Terra playfully

Kira, Vanessa, and Alley sat at the table and they started talking.

"So Vanessa, Alley where were you I saw you guys were missing on the news" said Eric.

" oh me and Vanessa were just out and about and then we forgot to look at the time so we didn't have any sense of time and we ended up sleeping at a camp we found with people from our school so sorry that we cause problems" said Alley "that didn't seem very smart because there were police looking for you everywhere" says Dan "well we apologize to our parents so I think that it's all good" said Vanessa.

~Later~

Alley, Vanessa, Terra, and Kira were walking home from school. " bye you guys" said Kira "bye" said Terra "see you guys later" said Alley "bye" said Vanessa and Terra and Kira went into their house.

Vanessa and Alley started awkwardly walking home this is what they do everyday after school. Since they hate each other they never talk when going home they just awkwardly walk next to each other.

It's starting to look cloudy Alley runs into her house squeamish of the rain Vanessa loved the rain, she spun around, danced, and jumped in puddles.

'Omg what if I turn into a mermaid' she thought she went into her house " I'm home" said Vanessa " welcome back honey" said her mother "hello my daughter" said her father she went into her room and grabbed a towel.

She looked at her legs 'huh I'm not a fish' she thought excitedly. She walked into her bathroom wanting to take a shower until she started to feel weird she fell on the ground and her legs felt weird. She rolled on to her back and sat up she saw a purple tail she had a yellow colored top on and realized she was a mermaid and started being scared but slightly excited.

Alley ran into the house before the rain started she looked out the window and saw the rain falling and Vanessa was out there jumping, dancing, and spinning in the rain. 'Ugh what is wrong with her doesn't she know she'll get sick' Alley thought she closed the curtain and went to her mom she was the only one back from work "hey Mom" "hello Alley oh! Can u bring the clothes inside before they get wet?" Asked her mom "ugh ok mom" Alley hated getting drenched in water unless she was at a water park. She got her yellow raincoat and her rainbow rain boots she went outside and saw the clothes they were beyond saving they were drenched.

She put all of the soaking wet clothes into the basket and went inside she started to feel weird. She ran to under the umbrella.

She fell down and she sat up to see a yellow tail and a blue top she was a mermaid and she was kind of excited.

Alley stayed under the umbrella until the rain stopped and the tail disappeared she went inside and she saw her family on the phone with the police. " Alley oh my God! where have you been we call the police we were worried sick we thought you were running away again" said her mother basically having a heart attack. " no I was right outside and I was playing under the rain I'm sorry that I cause trouble" said Alley sweetly "it's okay I mean well, you were gone for a long time so we thought you were running away I'm sorry that we jump to conclusions you're okay right?" "yes I'm okay" "good now come on in i bet you're hungry I made your favorite" Alley went inside and ate.


	15. should I tell her?

Vanessa was walking to school with her usual people Kira, Terra, and Alley. 'Why is Alley acting like everything's normal? We're mermaids for God sake we have to tell our MERMAID friends' "Vanessa you okay?" "Huh?" I blinked "you have been staring to space for a long time" Terra wondered "I was just thinking about something" "what kind of Something?" Terra questioned "something I might need to tell you" she looked at Vanessa confused "okay well tell me when you're ready" She said compassionately.

They arrived at school Alley grabbed Vanessa by the arm and dragged her into the bathroom "What the heck are you doing?!" " what are you talking about?" Questioned Vanessa confused. "What were you trying to tell Terra?" "That we're mermaids" "are you crazy?" "What? But Kira and Terra are mermaids too" "yes but I don't think they want us to be mermaids" "why do you say?"

(flashback)

" hey Alley when you and Vanessa were Swept Away did you wash up on a remote island?" Asked Terra "Why? Because that's how we became mermaids and I don't think it'll be very convenient for you to be mermaids" "no we didn't" "good" Terra sighed in relief.

(End of flashback)

" wow" replied Vanessa "-but that doesn't mean we shouldn't tell them" "it means exactly that! Look I don't think they like us as mermaids" "it doesn't matter what you think I'm going to tell them" Vanessa power walked out of the bathroom "VANESSA! VANESSA WAIT!" Alley kept yelling and yelling, but, Vanessa wouldn't hear.

"Hey Terra!" Greeted Ceredy "oh um hi?" Terra replied confused "can I talk to you for a moment?" "Sure" Terra was a little suspicious they sat on the bench on the side of the hall "so about that time on the beach" Ceredy started "oh sorry about that we were getting Daniella not you" "I know... But -" " so what's your problem?" Asked Terra rudely "I don't like you involving me in your antics" "well I really needed to use you to get Daniella there and I don't care if you want to or not" "but aren't I your friend?" "Look you're Kira's friend not mine" Terra remarked rudely. Terra whipped her bag over her shoulder got up and left. Ceredy stared in awe as Terra got up without apologizing.

~Lunch~

Eric and Kira were sitting at the usual table "so I jumped out of the tree and landed on Dan's arm and that's how I broke his arm when we were 6" he finished Kira burst out in laughter "that was a funny story Eric." The laughter diminished and all that was left was awkward silence. They looked into each others eyes they couldn't look away from each other gravity wouldn't let them 'his eyes are like the ocean blue and you could get lost and drown in them' Kira thought. The gravity between them and increased and Kira couldn't stop herself from leaning in, Eric moved away "did I tell you about the time I almost got hit by a car?" Eric awkwardly stated as he blushed profusely. 'What? But I thought-' her thoughts were interrupted by Terra "KIRA WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" . Kira and Eric were 1 inch apart. they sped off to further seats in a puff of smoke " uh uh nothing w-w-we were just talking" kira mumbled "oh talking 1 inch apart ;)" Alley stated all flirty.

Terra looked angry, and she did that stare the stare of golden darkness. She just yelled "NO!" And power walked away. They all looked at each other awkwardly before splitting up into different seats and sitting far apart.

They were sitting apart ha! I looked at them in awe as I saw them splitting apart due to awkward encounters . What micro brained idiots they haven't even discovered their powers yet , nor have they suspected something wrong , i know about her nightmares I cause them.

Kira , Terra , aAlley , and Vanessa were walking home in awkward silence they couldn't look at each other they either looked to the side or to the ground "well i'm home" Alley stated awkwardly. Vanessa went with Kira and Tara to their house they all sat on the couch awkwardly." sooo you guys want some drinks?" " Vanessa this is OUR house" Terra pointed out "oh... Right Vanessa stood up and turned to them. " ok guys i need to tell you something" Vanessa was nervous, but she had to tell them they're her friends "uhh Vanessa l hope you're not telling us you have ebola" Terra said comically "oh no no no haha no" "so what is it ?" " Well remember when we got us into the sea?" "We ?" "Yeah Alley and me , she doesn't want to tell you but i do" Vanessa explained "ok so the remote island! we are on it" "WHAT!" Terra jolted up in anger " and you know what else?" Vanessa said poking Terra with a smile "- we're mermaids" "WHAT!" Terra and Kira exclaimed in unison while Kira jolted up standing in the same stance is Terra . Vanessa started packing up her stuff like she was on the run from the mafia. the mafia that was Kira and Terra she smiled and said " okay I'm going to get out of here before you guys kill me bah bye" she ran like the wind and out the front door.

Terra burst through Alleys front door, and Kira followed "ALLEY!" She yelled. Alley hid under her bed at the sound of Terra's voice. She was shaking in her pyjamas, and wished for someone to come home, then suddenly her room door bust open with a bang.

" Terra slow down Kira" demanded "I NEED to find her" Terra said menacingly. Alley opened her phone and called a number with the name ' horse face'.

" pick up Vanessa pick up" she said with hope in her voice "hello?" Vanessa spoke through the phone "hello? Vanessa they're here what did you do?" "I kind of told them we were mermaids" "WHAT THE HECK VANESSA! " she whisper yelled "-you should've told them YOU were a mermaid and left me out of it" "well you were too much of a wuss to tell them yourself" "shut up! I was gonna tell at my own time". " Were you?" "You listen to this you stupid bi-AHHHHHHHHH"

Alley got pulled out from umder her bed by Terra. Vanessa heard shuffling and a hello from Terra "you listen here I have a particular set of legs, legs that will walk over there to Alley's house. I will walk there, I will find you...and I will talk to you" "good luck" Terra said in a deep voice.

" Alley! Why didn't you tell us you guys were mermaids." "Because you said you wouldn't want us to be mermaids" "when did I say that?" " remember when we came back from the caves? You asked me a question remember?" Terra stitched her eyebrows together not remembering, but her face soon changed from confusion to realisation remembering the moment. "Ooooh but I didn't say I wouldn't like you as mermaids I said it would be inconvenient...for you" Terra hesitated to say.

" but you were still implying see Terra it was a misunderstanding Kira cleared up. "TERRA? TERRA!?" They heard from the front door. "Vanessa" stated Terra as soon as she heard her voice.

Alley's room door suddenly cracked open and a brown eye peeked in at us "Terra? Kira?" Vanessa said softly while being cautious "yes Vanessa?" Terra mocked. Vanessa fully opened the door. "Ok guys what are you doing to Alley?" "Nothing" Terra said as if ir was a "duh". "It was a rhetorical question I REALLY don't care" Alley's head turned around fast "hey!" "What!? You didn't think I actually cared now did you?" " either way Alley you should have at least told me I'm your best friend" Kira reminded "you're right I should have told you" Alley apologized "so everything is solved?" asked Vanessa "yep basically" Terra, Kira, and Alley said in unison "then what am I doing here?" Vanessa left out the front door with Terra. Kira and Alley started hanging out what a hectic day.


	16. Discovery

those stupid mermaids don't know what's coming I would love to strike now and diminish those idiots, but not yet not until I complete my mission.

Melanie Martinez Starts to play in the earbuds that Daniella is wearing so she would be lulled awake by beautiful music. She turned to look at the clock 8 a.m. it said "it's 8 already? It didn't even feel like I slept" she got up and got a good look at her room it had black everywhere and a few posters of Hip Hop, metal, and country bands and singers. She got up from her bed picked out her clothes and went downstairs to her messy bathroom ro get ready.

Once she was finished she went to the living room to see her mother.

" why are you so late? Don't you know you have to pick up Ceredy" she reminded.

" Mom I'm not late it's 8:30"

"oh well still hurry".

Her mom was sitting on the couch watching TV. 'I don't know why she's acting like she cares, she never cares' she got into the car and drove into the direction of Ceredy's house.

Alley and Vanessa walk to school in silence they didn't look or talk to each other the whole way to school. 'Where's Kira and Terra?' Vanessa thought.

Later they showed up at school, and Terra and Kira were already there. Alley walked up to Kira angrily she said "KIRA! what the heck!"

"what?"

" Why didn't you text me that you wouldn't be there to walk?" "Sorry I forgot"

"you forgot? I had to walk with... Vanessa" Vanessa's name was said in disgust. " Okay I'm sorry" Kira apologized

"ugh where were you anyway?"

"We woke up late... Well I did"

"why? Terra supposed to be the one to do that"

"well because..." Kira pulled Alley into the bathroom and checked under all of the Stalls.

"Okay since you became a mermaid have you been having a kind of nightmare?"

"Nightmare? "

"yeah" Kira remarked

"well... Tell me about it!"

"okay well I was swimming in the ocean and I was happy then I started to smell something like iron then I saw bloody dolphin, and it looked absolutely miserable so I went over to help. I got close to the dolphin, and started taking off the net around it then I saw it"

"saw what?" Alley wondered

"a shadow."

"A shadow?"

" then it's started growing behind me. Then I turned around to see all silhouette of a woman with yellow eyes, and a silhouette of a crown. She was whispering something to me I knew she was evil but I couldn't look away then she had a glowy thing come out of her hand and flung it at me and then Terra jumped in front of me, and... And" her eyes started to well up with tears Alley comforted her "... Then I tried to wake her up, but she wouldn't then the woman started laughing and I wanted to kill her, but I woke up" Kira looked angry like she was staring the silhouetted woman in the eye.

" it's okay Kira it's just a dream"

"it felt so real".

It was lunch time Kira and Eric were sitting at the usual table "hey Eric" " hey Kira" "do you not like me?" Kira asked suddenly asked "huh?"he said confused

"well when I got close to you, you turned away" Kira blushed and so did Eric

"well-" "well what? I know you like me, but you never try anything" Kira suddenly remarked

"how do you know I like you?"

"You haven't been exactly subtle about it, the things you say are so sweet, and you even called me cute"

how do you say confused well when I got close to you you turned away Kara blushed and so did Eric well well what? I know you like me, but you never try anything"

"How do you know I like you?"

"You haven't been exactly subtle about it, the things you say are so sweet and, you even called me cute. So what's the problem?"

" I don't know, I'm just nervous"

"why? I like you you like me"

" I just don't know I have to think about it, can you please give me time?" Eric asked with a hint of frustration. "Ok" Kira's smile faultered 'I'll wait for him for however long' Kira thought. "WAZZUP IDIOTS!" Terra exclaimed playfully "hey!" Alley followed closely.

Alley walked through her front door "MOM I'M HOME!" "Good good" her mother rambled as she was trying to bandage her older sister Avery. "oh my gosh! What happened? " "Avery had a little accident" 'ugh sure she's always looking for attention, and hurting herself on "accident"' Alley thought in jealousy. "Bye Alley" Avery said with a sinister tone.

Alley was at her dining table having lunch alone. Avery always made her feel that way, all alone the family's attention would be all on her "pfffft" she sighed. Alley realized her water glass was empty. She got up and went to the water dispenser, the water was weird it was going all the way into the cup it was... Floating. Huh? Alley remarked curiously, she put the glass of water down on the table then the water fell to the bottom of the glass. She thought about it, and remembered what Kira had said.

(Flashback) "we have powers l'm ice Terra is fire, but I have a feeling there's more" (end) Those words rang in her mind as she replayed the floating water scene over, and over again in her head. She focused her energy on the water it started floating up up, and up , she went a little further then the water...rained? The water rained on top of her covering her body in little droplets of water "AHHH" she yelled as she fell on the ground with her tail popped. The rain stopped, and she was able to get to a towel and dry herself off. She went back to the cup of water. 'Why did Kira think there was more?'


	17. Mervania

It's sad that I have to wait in order to destroy them. I hope they hurry up, and find all their powers so I can move on with my plan. They don't even realise that they have powers beyond water: the sight, the flight, the sound, and the invisible. I know their powers will show very soon, and will become obvious to them I know Kira's has.

Alley was eating breakfast alone...again. she guesses Avery, and her mother were probably at the therapist trying to figure out why she always hurts herself, but Alley knows that she's faking an illness for attention, but whatever. She got her bag, and walked outside amd waited for Terra, Kira, and Vanessa.

At school Alley called Kira, Terra, and Vanessa over to the bathroom " Why are we here?" Terra asked

" because I want to show you something" Alley replied

" probably something dumb" Vanessa remarked

" oh really?" Alley asked sarcastically as she moved out her arm towards the sink. The water turned on, Vanessa was surprised. The water started floating until it got on top of Vanessa's head then she let it drop. She gasps as she was drenched in water. She fell on the floor as she grew her tail, she was both amazed, and angry.

" what the fu-"

"TERRA!"Kira yelled

" what? I'm amazed"

"that's not it" Alley revealed. She brought her hand up again to where it was pointed above Vanessa's head. A cloud forms and it started to rain. Vanessa was both terrified and amazed

"oh and one more" Alley brought her arm out again, and this time she made a pool in the sink, it turned into a small wave that hit Vanessa

"oh and how could I forget?" She picked up Vanessa with her mind. She was 5 inches off the ground then Alley dropped her "ugh! ALLEY JEEZ" Vanessa yelled

"oops sorry hehe" Alley mocked. Vanessa was still on the ground a mermaid so Terra decided to "steam dry" her. It started smoking in the bathroom

"ow! That stings" Vanessa hissed in pain.

Vanessa stood up, the smoke was already starting to disperse, but it set off the fire alarm. They could hear the alarm, but they couldn't know when the sprinklers would spray

" Dang! we have 7 seconds before the sprinklers turn on" Kira yelled. They all ran out of the bathroom as fast as possible, they looked for the closest exit once out of the bathroom then Terra heard it, the pipes were shaking with water

" 4 seconds"

"what?!"

"4 Seconds come on over here!" Terra lead them to a door to a different hallway. The hallway behind them had water all over it, the teens were coming out of the classroom getting drenched in water. Terra heard it again

" The pipes...We have 6 Seconds come!" They ran out the door in front of them, and led them outside. They were all panting, and struggled to speak

" Terra... How... Did... You... Know?" Alley managed to get through her pants " I... Could... Hear... The pipes". Everyone composed themselves and looked at Terra "What do you mean?" Asked Kira " you couldn't hear it?"

"No I didn't hear anything" they all said making Terra feel crazy "nevermind I was probably just being silly" Terra moved across the street from the school.

Everyone was coming out of the school drenched in water

" hey Kira!" A voice greeted behind her. Kira turned around to be greeted by a smiling and...WET Eric, she had to stay away from him

" hey Kira I was thinking about what you said about you know... Us" Kira wasn't listening, she was looking at the water dripping from his skin. " you understand right?"

" Huh?" "Um yeah yeah I understand"

" great!" Eric tried to go for her hand, but Kira pulled away.

" what's wrong Kira?"

" I don't touch wet people" she said playfully then walked away making him chase after her.

Dan finds Terra on a bench

" hey T what are you doing here all alone?" He asked

" I don't know thinking I guess? "She noticed his dripping hair, and clothes and when he went to sit down next to her she squirmed away. "Is something wrong Terra?"

"Your wet!"

"It's just a bit of water."

" Well if you touch me with that little bit of water then I'll get wet and uncomfortable"

" hahaha I guess you're right, but I've never seen you so scared before" Terra blushed from Dan's words then he laughed even more.

Terra was in class. She was doing her classwork when Daniella sat next to her 'what does she want?' "So Terra how did you do it?" She asked

" what are you going on about?"

" Did you really think you were the only ones in the bathroom I mean come on" as soon as Terra heard that she felt a Pang of anger in her heart. 'Oh my gosh this little witch! Why didn't she say something or give a sign that she was there!? How much did she hear?' Terra thought in anger " what Little baby going to cry?"

"Shut up Daniella!"

"or what? I know your secret, and I won't hesitate to tell everyone"

"you heard nothing!"

"Oh yes I did I learned about your little cult"

"cult?"

"Yeah cult you guys are in some weird cult where you splash water"

"Hahahahaha oh Daniella you know nothing" Terra was relived to know that Daniella truly knew nothing. Class ended Terra walked outside only to be tripped by Daniella, but Terra didn't fall she flipped herself upward. Daniella was surprised at this motion which caused her eyes to widen. "What is wrong with you?" Terra yelled getting in Daniella's face Daniella grabbed Terra's hair from the back " you think I don't know anything ,but I do I just don't want to share . I could be the one to bring you down" Terra looked at her dumbfounded she wasn't scared, but Daniella took it as fear and walked away in confidence while Terra is thinking of ripping her face off.

Later that day Alley, Vanessa, Terra and Kira were at the beach it was warm with a little hot breeze " have you guys been swimming since you transformed? Asked Kira"

"no I haven't I didn't have anyone to swim with" Vanessa replied viciously "ugh" Alley sounded annoyed. "I can't even swim how can I go deep like you guys do?"

"Alley it's okay mermaids can't drown we can breath air and water"

" how does that work?"

"I don't know we just can"

" come on guys enough of Alley's dumb questions let's swim" Vanessa was waiting anxiously to get in the water. She's always enthusiastic about swimming and now that she's a mermaid she feels even happier. While Alley never really swims she soaks, she's not really enthusiastic about being a mermaid, but she thinks it's cool. They all stepped in the shallow end of the water. They slowly descended deeper, and not so long after they all grew their tails. Whenever they turn into mermaids their appearances change and they have different colored tails. Kira has red hair that's typically at her shoulders now at her waist. Her eyes turn from a peircing blue to an ocean blue color, her face looking more adultish From her child like exterior. her top is a nice green color, and resembles a small piece of cloth wrapped around her torso stopping at her waist, her tail is a nice light blue color almost the color of the sky. Terra had a dark blue tail kind of like Navy, but lighter. her top was pink, but more like a bra unlike Kira's. Her eyes turn from a dark brown to hazel brown color. Her hair was usually to her armpits now is to her hips. Her face looks more childish than her usually mature face. Alley's hair was no longer chin length it now touched her shoulder, she no longer had light green eyes her eyes were now a turquoise color. Her top was a beige colored tank top like cover. Her tail was a bright yellow color and it gets darker as it reaches the fin. Her face no longer had that "Asian" look now she looked like she was american, but with larger eyes. Vanessa's tail was purple with a long fin floating out on top. Her top was like a sports bra, and was black colored, her hair grew from waist length to thigh length, and her face grew slightly uglier from her normal cuteish look.

they all swam into the deeper parts of the water the deeper they went, the more scared Alley got. As soon as they went underwater she panicked while Vanessa got it in one swift motion. Kira swam up to Alley and put her hand on her back to calm her down. Alley soon after stopped flailing her arms. "Calm down it's ok I'm here" Kira reassured Alley started to relax she looked at everyone else who were swimming then started to follow their motions. "I'm doing it! I'm doing it!" She exclaimed in excitement. She started to swim freely as the rest of them, and started to go deeper "wow! The ocean sure is beautiful" the look of the ocean made her more inclined to swimming 'walking is now obsolete! ' She thought.

They swam and swam as far as they could go and they lost track of time. The sun was starting to set, but they couldn't care less they kept swimming. They swam up to a coral feild it had so many colors they started to play around in it. Kira started to feel something it was like a type of intuition that some one was watching them. Terra heard someone swimmimg near "hello?" She heard a whisper.

A little mermaid swam up to them with a smile. The tension was now gone from Terra and Kira. The mermaid looked about 10 or 12 she looked happy "hi" she beamed "hello" Alley replied cautiously. "You guys look diffrent I've never seen you around here before which pod are you from?"

"Pod?"

"Yea which pod and cave are you from?" They all looked at eachother they had no idea what she was talkimg about. "We don't have a pod" Kira answered.

She gasped "are you rogues?" She asked in fear.

" nonono we came from up there" Vanessa pointed up

"land? Oh my gosh!" The girl started to bow "please forgive me godesses I didn't know" they were all dumbfounded by the girls actions "um what?" Vanessa questioned "please don't punish my mother for my mistake punish me"

"Punish you? For what" an older mermaid swam up and asked

"Aunty! I mistook godesses for mere rouges and foreigners. The aunt's eyes widened in fear "YOU INSOLENT CHILD! Your mother could be punished for this"

"what is going on?" Terra asked confused Vanessa shrugged. The aunty turned to them and started to beg "please don't hurt aqua! she's didn't do anything it was her child's densness she is very sick and-" "sick?" Kira cut her off "yes sh-" "take me to her" the aunty and the little girl started leading them. The aunty smacked the little girl in the head with a dissappointed look on her face.

They were in some kind of underwater cave filled with mermaids and mermen it looked like a busy street of people. They were selling food, taking romantic swims, and eating in...restaurants? 'Ok this is freaky' Terra thought. They showed up at a large coral dome "this is our house" the little girl stated. The small sign on the outside of it said sea's Kira didn't know what that meant, but on land it usually meant their last names.

They were lead inside "sorry for the mess" the little girl apologised. There was little peices of medicine like coral containers everywhere. They lead them to a room with a bed anf a sickly woman sleeping on it. She was skinny pale, and looked like death. She opened her eyes and faced us "oh hello" she said with little energy. She put on a weak smile for the visitors in her house "you see her right? So please don't punish her she's been punished enough already"

"Punish me?" She questioned and looked at Terra, Kira, Vanessa, and Alley with wide eyes "I understand" she sighed and called for her daighter she held her daughter's hand in her own "take care" she said handing her daughter a green necklace her daughter started crying and moved back. The woman sighed "I'm ready" she closed her eyes. Terra, Kira, Vanessa, and, Alley didn't know what to do. Kira suddenly lifted her hand and got closer to the fearful woman. The aunty and the little girl turned away. Kira put jer hand over the woman's heart the hand glowed a golden color. Kira wasn't sure what she was doing, but suddenly the woman's hair had volume and was a vibrant blonde color, her skin was no longer pale she had beautiful golden skin, and curves started to appear on her body, she looked healthier and she opened her eyes "huh?" She looked in the mirror and touched her face. She turned to Kira and smiled. "Mama?"

"Aqua?" The little girl and aunty beamed they swam and hugged her they were so happy. They turned to the mermaids and said "thank you, thank you sooo much" "how can we repay you?" The aunt asked "oh no no that's unnec-"

"I want food" Terra interrupted

"Oh me too!" Vanessa agreed

"I could eat" Alley stated

"C'mon guys really?"

"That's perfectly fine. Come on let's make food for the goddesses"

The family went into the kitchen to make food they were happier with the woman...Aqua back on her fins, but the girls were forgetting something going back home.

"Where is she? That brat is always trying to take attention from me" Avery searched her room for anything incriminating on Alley "ow!" She felt a pang of pain from the bruise she left on herself 'mom never looks at me enough' she thought she looked through her drawers to find a book "what's this?" She opened the book it was filled with drawings of mermaids, and explainations of their powers. "I'm keeping this" she took it to her room and started reading.

What are they doing here? They're not sopposed to be here! Why are they in my territory? Why aren't they leaving? And why did she heal my experiment?


	18. Avery

I see them mingling with my experiments. They have no idea what they've just done. I can't believe she unlocked her healing power. They need to leave, and figure out their individual Powers before they unlock the healing one so I can move on with my plan and they need to hurry.

"Mmmm this is so good I can't believe I never heard of it!" Terra exclaimed in satisfaction. The food is good, and they're enjoying it. " hey do you know the time?" Alley asked

" it's over there" the Auntie pointed at the weird looking clock, it had a weird numbers on it that she didn't understand. "If you don't mind me asking...What does that say?"

"Oh uuuh 10:00"

"dang! We did it again" Kira exclaimed "uuh the food is good but we have to go" Kira hurriedly spoke.

"Aww well can we at least see you guys out of the ocean?" Aqua asked. "Sure" the mermaid family started to follow them, they were swimming out of the mermaid town. They were swimming for what felt like hours "jeez how far did we go?" Asked Vanessa. They were now in barren ocean, they knew where they were going, but they got uneasy when they saw the barren ocean bottom. Alley looked back to see the family following them, she swam to the mother then started swimming next to her. "Hello!" Aqua greeted. " hey um can I ask you a question?"

" Sure"

" okay well when we first came here you guys were calling us goddesses, and thinking we're going to punish you"

" well we call you goddesses, because you guys are mermaids on land, and that only means there's an evil that you're supposed to defeat, and we need you and your powers. We thought you were going to punish us because we have this...Goddess that punishes us anytime we do anything wrong, and mistaking her for a mere commoner is an insult of the highest order."

" This Goddess, is she a mermaid from land?"

"No, but she can go on land, but she's not a goddess she's a shadow urchin"

"shadow urchin?"

"Shadow urchins are evil creatures who look like mermaids, and have the wickedness of a siren, but is much, much, more powerful than either, the only thing they want is to destroy the land and oceans alike so we all will depend on their power"

" well do you know the shadow urchin?"

" yes her name is Ora Gold she calls us her 'experiments' and she always visits us and tells us about land, she's going to something called 'High School' and she's in love with something called lazaga"

" you mean lasagna?"

" oh yeah that. She's one of the greatest evils that have ever lived, and you never know if she's watching"

" creepy"

"you know, we haven't had land mermaids in 50 years" Aqua spoke "really?"

"yeah, and we certainly haven't had this many, this Shadow urchin must be the mother of all Shadow urchins"

" what are we supposed to do against the Shadow urchin?"

" I don't know use your powers? All I know is we're going to help our goddesses against Shadow urchins" "our powers? Like my water power, Kira's freeze power, and Te-"

"Nonono your REAL powers"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean the sight, the sound, the flight, and the invisible"

"The what? And the huh?"

"Oh dear you haven't uncovered those ones yet? We haven't had goddesses this slow before"

"Please I have no idea what you're saying"

"Ok where do I start? Your REAL powers were powers given to goddesses soley for defearing evil monsters the sight, the flight, the sound, and the invisible"

Alley was mesmerised.

"The sight is the power where you can see into the future or the past or the present. The visions could come to you as a flashback, a seizure, or a dream"

"A seizure why?" Alley asked curiously

"A seizure can only hapoen if visions come all at once"

"Oh"

"Anyway, the flight gives the goddess the ability to fly, and grow wings they also get extra strength as a side" she chuckled

" the sound is when the mermaid can hear things that no one else can hear. They can hear really small stuff, and they can also read minds, they can also hear the systems in your body if they suspect you're not okay,but they can only use it in urgent moments"

That made Alley think back '" I could hear the pipes" Terra said panting'

"Then the um...the invisible, the invisible is when a goddess gets the power to be invisible that's basically it there's not much to that power"

"That seems amazing" Alley stated

"It is amazing all those amazing powers in a few people, most of the time we have like 1 goddess the most we had was 3, but now we have 4 that must mean Ora is trouble" there it was that name again Ora Gold the name made Alley shiver even though she's never met Ora. They swam and swam and they were finally on the main land beach the mermaids waved goodbye to the goddesses, and the mermaids started swimming to their home in Mervania. Alley, Vanessa, Terra, and Kira all swam onto the sand.

"Whoo" sighed Vanessa.

"That was unnecessary"

"Shut up Alley"

Terra put her hand on her tail and started to clench slowly, she moved her hand up and down her tail to dry it there was smoke everywhere. She stood up and did the same with the other girls. Once their tails dried, and disappared they stood up and started walking home. On the long journey home Alley and Vanessa dropped off Terra and Kira then went their separate ways. Once Alley was home she opened the door with her key and saw her mom at the end of the corridor with her hands on her hips angry "hi mom" Alley said awkwardly.

"Alley what were you doing out this late? Me and Avery were worried" Alley almost laughed at the thought of Avery worrying or even caring about her, but she surpressed the laugh in front of her mom "mom I'm sorry I was out late...again"

"You're glad I didn't call the police they're probably annoyed with us calling them about missing teens"

"I'm sorry, and I hope I never have to give you a reason to call the police again"

"Good because you're grounded"

"What!?"

"You should have been expecting it because you're out so late"

Alley sighed "you're right mom, I'm sorry" Alley was angry, but she didn't want to fight her mom she was the one out late anyway. "Good! Now go to bed" Alley's mom left and walked into room. Alley walked towards her own room, and turned the knob as she opened the door she saw Avery at her desk. Avery turned slowly to face Alley " hello baby sister" Avery greeted with a sinister tone in her voice 'what did she want now?' " Avery what are you doing in my room? get out" Alley demanded

"oh dear baby sister why would I get out of here when we have so much to talk about"

"like what?"

"like this" Avery pulled out Alley's notebook and showed it to her. " Why do you have that?"

" Well I was getting bored without you so I looked around your room to find this...thing What even is this? I can't tell, is it a story?, a dream?, a movie you watched? I don't understand it"

" well it's none of your business what it is" Alley was nervous, she didn't want Avery to know about her mermaidness, but Avery looks like she doesn't believe the notebook so Alley was relieved, but at the same time she could want to test out the stuff in the book and really see her tail. Alley was lost in thought and forgot that Avery was there " what are you standing there for? Explain what this is" Avery demands

"it's uuuh it's um the um uh ugh it's-"

" okay I'll give you a second chance what is this?"

"A project from school that I am doing, we're supposed to make a diary about mythological creatures and write about how life would be like if you lived like them" Alley lied through her teeth, and she was hoping Avery bought it. " fine don't tell me I'll figure it out myself" Avery said with determination. Avery got up from Alley's desk and went towards the door, as she was going she looked back to Alley and glared at her and then left her room. Alley had knots in her stomach as she feared what Avery would do 'she has the book now she could do anything' she thought in fear. She wanted what just happened to be a dream so she got into bed and went to sleep.

Alley woke up and took a look around her room with the groginess of sleep still pulling at her. She saw Avery at the foot of her bed, she bent over slamming her hands on the bed "GET UP! YOU'RE LATE FOR SCHOOL" she yelled she felt scared as she scrambled off her bed she hurriedly took a shower while asking herself 'why didn't my alarm go off?' She got out of the shower and put on her blue dress. She heard footsteps coming towards the bathroom. Her mom opened the bathroom door with a messy head of hair and sleepy eyes "Alley why are you up so early? And why are you all dressed up...are you trying to sneak out?"

"No mom I'm going to school am I not allowed to do that?" She replied with venom in her voice

"School?" Alley's mom looked at the calender confused "it's Saturday" Alley's mom pointed at the calender. Alley's eyes widened at the evidence in front of her 'Avery' she thought in an instant.

Alley burst into her room to find Avery rummaging through her stuff "REALLY!?" Alley yelled at her snooping sister, Avery stopped to look at Alley with disappointment "oh dang! You weren't out long enough for me to find anything interesting"

"Are you serious Avery?"

"What? I'm just looking through your stuff" Avery chuckled mockingly

"JUST GET OUT OF MY ROOM!"

"No need to yell at your OLDER sister, well whatever" Avery left Alley's room. Alley looked around her room to see if she took anything, nothing seemed to be missing. Alley felt it was her responsibility to tell Kira and everyone else, so she got on her phone and pulled up their group chat.

A: Hey guys!

K: Hey!

T:hey

V: what do you want?

A: guys I rlly messed up this time.

K: messed up?

T:wdym?

V: but you're always a mess.

A: my sister Avery

K: what about her?

A: she suspects about...me

T: wdym?

A: about me being a mermaid :/

T: WHAT!?

K: Oh Alley :(

V: YOU BLOODY IDIOT!

A: I'm sorry guys ;-;

T: we'll be right over.

A: wait guys you can't come over...I'm grounded.

T: lol so are we.

K: ya our parents got tired of us leaving all the time.

V: me too, and it's all your faults!

T: well I'm sneaking out so...

A: NO IM GONNA GET IN TROUBLE!

T: I'm almost there

A: TERRA STAY AWAY

Alley started to hear a small thump at her window like a pebble was hitting it. Alley groaned opening her curtain then her window. "What the heck Terra!?"

" what? I have a mission now ,making sure your sister doesn't find out more"

" how are you gonna do that?"

"Easy" Terra started to climb up the garden wall at the side of Alley's house.

"W-what are you doing?" Alley panicked

"Make some room" Terra jumped into her room, and thudded to the ground "what the frick Terra!"

"I am on a mission"

"Alley why is there so much talking in your room?" Avery burst into her room, Alley looked at the ground Terra fell on, but there was no one there. She sighed in relief as Avery looked in confused at the ground. Avery saw the open window, then her face turned smug " were you about to sneak out? " asked Avery "w-what? No!"

"Oh Alley Alley Alley tsktsktsk" she shook her head, and smiled suddenly, she ran out the door.

"Is she hone yet?" Asked Terra under the bed

"Uuh um" Alley stuttered

"ALLEY!" Her mom yelled, and burst into her room.

"Mom"

"Alley, Avery tells me you're trying to sneak out" Alley glanced at Avery who is smiling through one corner of her mouth.

"No I wasn't, I was just looking outside, and I like fresh air"

"Well you do like putting your head out the window" her mom agreed

"No she's just lying, she had her leg out you should take her to military school"

"Oh please Avery I know what you're doing, your just trying to get me out of my room to look through my stuff"

"What?" Alley's mom gasped

"Yes mom Avery was the one to tell me I was late for school, and when I came back to my room she was looking through my stuff"

"Avery we need to talk"

"Mom she's just-"

"Now Avery" her mom grabbed Avery's hand and pulled her out of the door while Avery stuck her tongue out at Alley. The door closed then Alley sat on her bed with a sigh.

"Ugh finally they're gone" Terra groaned while coming out from under the bed "well I guess I really didn't need to come here"

"Yea I got it all under control" Terra stuck her leg out of the window. "See ya" Terra farewelled with two peace signs " see ya" Alley responded "Terra dropped to the ground ,and left.

"ALLEY!" Her mom called out again 'oh what now?' Alley walked into Avery's room. She saw her mom holding her journal, and Avery sitting on the bed "ok Alley I need you to explain what this is, because Avery says you might have...issues"

"Mom I already told her what it was, but I guess she insists on trying to get me in trouble" Alley sat on the purple bed "what that is, is a project for school to write a diary about a mythological creature, and what your life would be like if you lived like them" Alley lied through her teeth

"You see mom she's ly-"

"I want to hear no more Avery you're grounded!"

"What? But mom-"

"Save it" their mother gave Alley back her journal "you're still grounded for staying out late" she opened the door and left the room "so it really was a project?" Asked Avery

"Yes I've been trying to tell you this, but you don't listen"

"I'm sorry Alley"

"It's ok Avery" Alley hugged her sister then went to her own room. In her room she sat on her bed and she started thinking 'I always saw Terra as a scary mean person, I guess she's not. She came through for me, and was nice to talk to...maybe we could be friends"


End file.
